Siempre a tu lado
by Shiga San
Summary: Naruto repasa lo que ha sido su vida estos últimos veinte años, y se da cuenta de que Iruka siempre ha estado ahí con él. Su cálida espalda, sus gritos, sus regañinas, sus capones dolorosos... pero por encima de todo, su dulce presencia. IruxNaru.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto san y su legión de ayudantes ( Y de todos los fans que los hemos adoptado ya) por si acaso yo me pido a Iruka, Hidan, Itachi para empezar... el resto los reservo para otro día mua hahahaha

Otro pequeñito shoot de regalo para … je je je ( risotada maligna a mas no poder)

Otra mas, se te van acumulando reinita mía.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Siempre a tu lado.**

** Shiga san.-**

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Mirando su espalda, Naruto sonríe.

Hace años, si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría haciendo lo que está haciendo en ese momento, que estaría en ese lugar, en ese instante, con esa persona en particular, le habría dado una patada en el culo con su mejor sonrisa.

Y es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, sonreír como un demente. Iruka y él mismo, desnudos, descansados, saciados, compartiendo cama y sonrisas.

Y sus ojos azules vuelven a la espalda del sensei, que descansa boca abajo, cabeza ladeada en su dirección, dedos marcados por todas partes enrojeciendo su piel, marcas de dientes, en hombros, pecho y alguna que otra parte mas vergonzosa. Sudor de los dos, evaporado de sus cuerpos, pero humedeciendo las sábanas bajo ellos.

Pregunta Iruka por su sonrisa, voz ronca, cargada y cansada por la sesión de ejercicio extra.

Naruto no dice nada, se limita a señalar su espalda. Iruka bosteza, no entiende nada, y está verdaderamente cansado.

Su vista sigue en la espalda.

Tiene un ataque de nostalgia, en el que se da cuenta de que lleva toda su vida mirando esa espalda.

Su primer recuerdo feliz es montado a ella. No recuerda que trastada fue la culpable, pero si tiene muy presente la sensación de ir subido ahí. Sus pequeños bracitos aferrados con fuerza a su cuello, lágrimas manchando su cara, mocos escurriendo por su nariz abajo, hasta la barbilla y la camiseta de Iruka por efecto de la gravedad, un dolor de cabeza terrible, por un capón que seguro le había dado el mayor con todas sus fuerzas.

Su voz vibrando hasta su cuerpecito a través del pecho de Iruka, diciéndole entre insultos velados y rabia contenida lo que ha hecho mal y por que no va a volver a buscarle... nunca lo cumplía.

Y Naruto lo sabía, por eso siempre, siempre, daba igual la burrada que se le ocurriera, Iruka siempre, siempre le encontraba, y siempre, siempre, le sacudía un par de golpes para después, cargarlo en brazos, o en su espalda, dependiendo de lo cansado que estuviera.

Y siempre elegía el camino mas largo, para despacharse a gusto, gritarle, golpearle, regañarle... y al final, cuando ya no tenía mas cosas que decirle, suspiraba. Siempre soltaba el aire de golpe y apretaba los labios, frustrado, cansado de ser siempre el malo, de tener que decirle una y otra vez al pequeño rubio pelo pincho que no hiciera mas burradas. Que no necesitaba llamar la atención, no debía ponerse en peligro... algún día Iruka no acudiría.

Y después, cuando parecía que Iruka le dejaría en cualquier sitio, desentendiéndose de todo, acariciaba su bracito con delicadeza, y le sonreía. Solo tenía que prometer que no lo haría mas y el mayor le invitaba a un tazón extra grande de su comida preferida.

Y lo cumplía, por que nunca volvía ha repetir sus bromas pesadas. Siempre sorprendía con una nueva idea mas absurda cada vez. Y mas bestia... Naruto no tenía remedio.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor como para darle vergüenza que Iruka le cargara, andaba detrás de él, con la vista en su espalda, mientras se despachaba a gusto a gritos. Andando a grandes zancadas que obligaban a Naruto a apretar el paso para ir a su ritmo, con las orejitas gachas, como un cachorrito al que su amo está regañando.

Y no paraba, podía estar metros y metros echándole la bronca hasta quedarse ronco. Vena palpitante en su frente, saliva disparada con rabia desde sus labios... y el suspiro cansado, la sonrisa y la invitación a comer.

Naruto odiaba a Iruka sensei por que siempre le regañaba por hacer cosas divertidas.

Ahora, visto desde la distancia que concede el tiempo, se da cuenta del amor y la paciencia que le tenía.

Por que Iruka siempre le había amado, desde el momento en que sus ojos lo miraron por primera vez.

Primero como un padre, ocupándose del minúsculo ser gritón, cagón y llorón, que no hacía mas que comer, dormir y cagarse encima. Velando su sueño bajo la atenta mirada del Hokage, sin entender por que todo el mundo odia a ese pequeño bebé...

...después lo amó como un hermano mayor, cuestionando cada cosa que hacía, odiándole como el resto de la aldea, menospreciando cada uno de sus actos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Por que nadie mejor que él para reconocer en Naruto lo bueno que había en el muchacho, su nobleza, su fuerza, su voluntad.

Y precisamente por que lo amaba, y por que apostó por creer en él, se enfrentó al que era en ese momento su pareja, salvando la vida del rubito, y dándole un camino que seguir, una razón para seguir vivo, para creer en él mismo y en el resto de las personas.

La cicatriz en su espalda es la prueba, de que lo amaba hasta el punto de sacrificar su propia vida por la de Naruto.

En ese pensamiento el rubio acaricia la marca en relieve con la punta de los dedos. Iruka le mira, sonriendo sin mas.

A partir de ahí, Iruka le amó en segundo plano, siempre presente en los malos momentos, pero excluido en los buenos. Estaba con él cuando Sasuke lo abandonó, cuando Sakura despreció sus sentimientos, cuando la aldea fue atacada, cuando su maestro murió.

Siempre dándole ánimos, recordándole el camino correcto, lo bueno que habita en él...

Por aquél entonces Iruka encontró el amor en Kakashi sensei, y Naruto se marchó para endurecerse... la llegada de Yamato cambió todo.

Cuando Naruto regresó a la aldea, mucho mas viejo, pero igual de inocente, Iruka no era mas que la sombra de lo que un día fue.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que tenía mas en común con el anbu, y con la vaga y trillada excusa "no eres tu, soy yo", le había abandonado sin mas. Años de amor, entrega y devoción borrados en un segundo con una frase de telenovela barata.

Iruka no luchó, no se opuso, no quiso saber nada mas. Se encerró en si mismo y en su trabajo y punto. No esperaba a nadie mas en su vida, y eso es lo que le dijo a Naruto a su regreso a la aldea.

Él también tenía el corazón roto, demasiado tiempo persiguiendo un sueño inútil, que solo le agotaba mentalmente año a año.

Y se unieron dos corazones rotos en el mismo lugar.

Iruka recordó que lo amaba desde siempre, y ahora, mirando el adulto en el que se había convertido el rubio, no podía mas que estar terriblemente orgulloso.

Naruto reconoció los sentimientos de Iruka por él, su entrega, sus consejos, su presencia constante en su vida, siempre ayudándole, dándole una palabra de aliento en el momento adecuado, un abrazo, una caricia, una sonrisa...

Por que Iruka siempre había estado ahí para él, y había sido tan ciego de no verlo. Pero eso se podía cambiar.

Y la sonrisa de Iruka le desconcertó cuando le preguntó, sonrojado, mirando a otro lado, si podía besarle "como si fueran novios".

Iruka pensó que el rubio sentía curiosidad, pero se equivocaba.

Naruto lo amaba, no como un hijo, o como un hermano.

Como el hombre que era a sus veinte años.

Iruka trató de hacerle cambiar de idea; estaba equivocado, confuso, intrigado, pero ¿Enamorado de él?, no, eso no podía ser.

Que si la diferencia de edad, de poder, de vida...

A Naruto no podía importarle menos... Iruka había sido y era el centro de su vida desde siempre, desde que podía recordar.

Siempre a su espalda, escuchando su voz, sintiendo sus manos bajo el cuerpo al tomarle en brazos, o en su pelo, al revolvérselo en una caricia que no parecía serlo.

¡Qué idiotas habían sido los dos!

El destino les había hecho encontrarse una y otra vez, y no habían sabido verlo adecuadamente.

Iruka dejó que le besara. Lento, inseguro, totalmente perdido. Pulso acelerado, manos sudorosas, mente en blanco.

Un beso corto, torpe y penoso. Luego otro, mas dulce, nacido de los labios del castaño, manos en su cara, enmarcándola y acariciando con el cuerpo entero en un abrazo sutil, que Naruto convierte en apasionado con la energía que pone para todo.

Y los besos se convierten en algo mas intenso en apenas unos minutos...

Horas después el resultado es ese. Están juntos, desnudos, descansados y saciados.

Sonrientes, cómodos y en paz.

Por que ahora todo encaja, es como debería.

Naruto siendo un niño irresponsable.

Iruka siempre a su lado.

Y el rubio se tumba a su lado, mirada perdida en el techo y sonrisa feliz. El brazo de Iruka cruza su vientre, idéntica mueca de felicidad en su rostro.

La vida le sonríe; a ambos.

Por fin, pueden ser completa y absolutamente felices.

Uno del otro, como debe ser.

Fin.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ennn finnnn ( cof cof cof, ataque de tos repentina)

si el de yama es raro este ni te cuento...

un irunaru de lo mas extraño..

Besinessss y reviewses plis por fiiisss

Shiga san.


End file.
